<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sin you committed by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563171">the sin you committed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover'>Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flickering, fading. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Possession, Angst, Gen, KHUX speculation, Possession, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers for KHUX Story Quest 931-935, Strelitzia Murder Mystery, Ven's spotty memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he steps through, he loses all control.</p><p>
  <i>“Do you think you can just forget about the blood you’ve shed?”<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>flickering, fading. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sin you committed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fully blame the VanVen server for this. Az this is technically your fault. Coda's too.</p><p>Actually I blame Coda more because they were the one who put this idea in our minds.</p><p>Also, two fics in one night. huh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>I’m surprised you can still sit here and smile, as if nothing wrong has happened.</em>”</p><p>Ven flinched, clutching Chirithy closer to him, much to the Dream Eater’s protests.</p><p>It was happening again. </p><p>That voice that sounded so much like Vanitas. </p>
<hr/><p>Ever since Sora vanished in front of all their eyes, a voice rang in his head. </p><p>It was quiet at first. Whispers that he couldn't make out.</p><p>But then Terra mentioned his lost memories. </p><p>Chirithy mentioned his lost memories.</p><p>And the voice roared with mocking laughter.</p><p>“<em>So you did it again then. Wash your hands off your memories, just like the last time.</em>”</p><p>Ven tried to ignore it as much as he could. Especially when the voice implied that he knew more about Ven than Ven himself had ever known.</p><p>
  <em>“Do you think you can just forget about the blood you’ve shed?”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>They repeated the same lines, over and over.</p><p>That unknown feeling of guilt for something he didn’t remember.</p><p>That desperate need to wash his hands, over and over, feeling the stickiness of blood that wasn’t there.</p><p>That feeling of hate, for evading his own sins, even if he didn’t even know what they were.</p><p>They nagged at him, constantly.</p><p>He needed a distraction. To get away from the voice. </p>
<hr/><p>He suggested to search for Sora in the Realm of Darkness.</p><p>Just as they exited the Corridor, onto the Darkened shores, Ven froze, realizing something very <em>very wrong</em>.</p><p>He didn’t know why he’d suggested they’d go to the Realm of Darkness at all. That was the last place he’d wanted to be in.</p><p><em>This was the last place they’d needed to be in</em>.</p><p>So <em>why were they here?!</em></p><p>
  <em>“Oh Ventus, Ventus, Ventus. Silly child. Did you think you were rid of me, just because it is a different realm?“<br/>
</em>
</p><p>“Ven? Is something wrong? Why did you stop walking?” Aqua asked, turning to check on him, Terra too, turning to look in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a part of you, Ventus. I have been with you for so so long, and it has been a long since I’ve felt this complete!”</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t move. Couldn’t scream. It felt like Vanitas stealing control, yet it wasn’t. Whatever it was, it was stronger, <em>so much stronger</em>. And the voice, <em>the voice was much louder</em>, speaking more lines than they ever had before.</p><p>
  <em>“This realm is my domain Ventus. And Vanitas? Vanitas had been simply a fragment of myself. He had nothing on me.”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>He couldn’t hear their voices anymore. Couldn’t see anymore. Darkness had overtaken his vision, cold had claimed its grasp on him.</p><p>
  <em>“Now I believe I have something to do. Perhaps, this would remind you of the sin you committed.”</em>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Silence for several minutes. </p><p>Ven was trapped. Trapped within his own Heart once again. Unable to do anything. Useless. Helpless.</p><p>Then.</p><p>He could see again.</p><p>He could hear the mocking chuckle of the voice in his head.</p><p>He looked down. And he saw the mangled bodies and shattered armor of Aqua and Terra, their faces frozen in a state of shock, their eyes, dead and empty.</p><p>It overlapped, with the vision of a keyblade in his hands, slamming down on a girl fighting defensively against him, weakening with each blow, until she too, was just a broken body on the ground.</p><p>A tortured scream echoed around him. </p><p>He remembered. </p><p>Remembered clearly now of what had happened, what had transpired in that room. </p><p>How had he forgotten? </p><p>How had he forgotten <em>again?!</em></p><p>The chuckles turned into roaring laughter.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Ventus realised that the scream was his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna just... leave it here. </p><p>Also if it wasn't clear this au has Darkness being definitely Vanitas and vice versa. With the Vanitas aspect being simply a fragment of the full power Darkness really has.</p><p>(side note i still don't believe ven's the murderer but this is still one of the theories we've had and thus it shall exist anyways.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>